1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bobby pin, particularly to one having a body formed with a clamping member, clamping teeth formed on the clamping member, a clamping hole defined by a clamping rim to correspond to the clamping member. So one of the clamping teeth of the clamping member are optionally combined with the clamping rim so that the bobby pin may be kept to be bent into a tubular shape with a center hole for hair to pass through to be clamped stably in the bobby pin with various quantity of hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
“Bobby pin” disclosed by a Taiwan patent No. 084216926 is made integral, having a decorative member and a clamping hole formed in one side of the decorative member, an insert hole bored in the clamping hole, and the clamping hole provided with a horizontal groove and a triangular groove. The decorative member has plural clamping teeth on one side, a flat plate portion formed on a side of the clamping teeth, which are of one-way direction. Then the flat plate portion of the decorative member is inserted through the clamping hole, and the clamping teeth are combined with the clamping hole for clamping hair.
The bobby pin disclosed in the Taiwan patent No. 084216926 has a disadvantage that the decorative member should be made thin, hardly making it exclusively decorative. Should it be made thick enough to make it substantively decorative, it is troublesome in use.
A conventional bobby pin available on the market shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 includes a decorative member 10 and an elastic ring 11 fixed under the decorative member 10. Then the elastic ring 11 is used for clamping hair, but its disadvantage is the elastic ring is not easy to clamp hair tightly enough, letting the hair apt to slide out of the ring 11. Therefore a user may be forced to redo it often.